


Wrapped Around His Finger

by guety



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Like super light, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, basically they experiment a bit and love each other a lot, it also includes sexual sock removing, necktie bondage, set after the end of season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/pseuds/guety
Summary: Victor wants Yuuri now, and is willing to give his entire self to him. Yuuri feels like experimenting.(Set 2 months after the Barcelona GPF)





	

Victor had never disliked banquets. They could get vexing sometimes, when he was tired from a competition and craving sleep, but he usually enjoyed them nonetheless. The food and drinks were generally appetizing, and it was a rare opportunity to have a leisurely chat with skaters from other countries. In both of those regards, the present occasion was satisfactory enough, but Victor found himself wishing the entire deal would just be finished already.

The source of his discontent was the star of the night, his dear fiancé and student. As a coach, he was in no way unsatisfied. Yuuri had delivered a stellar performance on the Four Continent Championships the previous days, both in the short program and in the free skate, which had awarded him a much deserved gold medal. Victor was incredibly proud of him and of how far he had gotten, as a skater and as a person.

As a lover, however, he was frustrated. Sexually so, if he had to be precise. Not with the quality or quantity of their sexual encounters in general, that was perfect as it was. He was frustrated at that precise time because he wanted Yuuri, right there and then, and was instead forced to talk to people and do things that didn’t involve intimate contact with his significant other.

They hadn’t done anything remotely sexual the entire week, although that on itself wasn’t the problem. Yuuri’s libido was close to nonexistent immediately before and during the days of competition, and Victor respected that.  He himself tended to avoid sex, even jerking off, on the day preceding a tournament. However, as much as he was considerate of Yuuri’s needs, he couldn’t avoid having his own, especially when Yuuri had been so perfectly beautiful and seductive on the ice.

Of course, he hadn’t mind giving Yuuri all the space he needed. But as soon as the Four Continents Championships were over and Yuuri had stood proudly in the middle on the podium, Victor had been expecting a little bit of special celebration, just the two of them.

Unfortunately, after Yuuri had been proclaimed champion there had been interviews, eating, preparing for the exhibition, the exhibition itself, taking a long nap and “no Victor, you can’t give me head in the shower, we need to get ready for the banquet”. All in all, it was just frustrating. He was in love with Yuuri, more than ever, and wanted to make love to him. He wanted to show him how delighted and proud he was, not as a coach but as a future husband, and he didn’t want to wait. “Just have some patience, ok?” had been Yuuri’s words before kicking him out of the shower, so there was Victor, in the banquet, being patient.

He made small talk, shared anecdotes with other coaches and generally tried to appear as if he wasn’t thinking about ripping off Yuuri’s clothes. As for Yuuri, it didn’t look like the current lack of physical affection between them was bothering him, and he actually seemed to be having fun, since most of the skaters he was friends with were there. Victor did his best to give the impression that he wasn’t distraught either. The banquet would end sooner or later, and then they’d go to their room and have some real fun. He could wait.

A couple of hours passed, and for the first time in the whole night Victor found himself standing next to Yuuri, on the edge of the hall, a bit apart from anyone else. “Did you try the lemon sorbet?” Victor asked in an attempt to be casual, “It’s really good,”

Yuuri hummed affirmatively, then looked at Victor for what felt like a very long moment, blinking slowly. “That tie looks very good on you,” He spoke in a low voice and dropped his eyes for a second, almost shyly.

Victor’s mouth suddenly felt dry. He knew he looked great on that tie, he had excellent taste and that particular shade brought out his eyes nicely. For a compliment, it was quite a tame one, but Victor knew Yuuri well enough to recognize when he was trying to be seductive without making it too obvious since they weren’t alone. He felt a bit idiotic. He had been sulking all night, indulging in self-pity, while Yuuri was probably feeling as frustrated as he was, and he should have known. He knew that Yuuri loved him as was attracted to him – had been for quite a long time according to certain sources. That had been proved on several occasions. The competition was over and so seemed to be Yuuri’s anxiety, at least for now, so it wasn’t hard to imagine that his sex drive was back in town. He had insisted on going to the banquet out of a sense of responsibility and to share his happiness with the other skaters, not to punish Victor, and of course Victor was aware of that. They both had waited long enough, and now Victor was determined to not delay what they wanted any second longer.

He scanned the room. The food plates had been retired already. He caught one of the female skater yawning, and Otabek was nowhere to be seen, so he had probably run away when nobody was looking. Things were quieting down and more people would follow his example soon, starting with Yuuri and Victor themselves. They had already talked to everyone and took plenty of pictures. As Yuuri’s coach, he considered their obligations fulfilled.

He reached for Yuuri’s hand, their knuckles brushing just slightly. “Aren’t you tired, Yuuri? You’ve had an intense week.”

Yuuri smiled and intertwined their pinkies together. “Yes, I think it’s time to go to bed.” He replied, faking a yawn. God, he was adorable.

They sneaked out of the hall hand in hand, trying in vain to not attract too much attention. Victor caught Pichit winking at them out of the corner of his eye, just before crossing the door. Surely, there would be some gossip, but Victor honestly didn’t care. In the elevator, Yuuri squeezed his hand behind the back of an old couple. He was smiling widely, and Victor chuckled.

They didn’t kiss until they reached their room, and then it was full mouth on mouth, wet and messy. Victor put his arms around Yuuri, just below is hips, and scooped him up, trying to get them to bed without breaking off the kiss or opening his eyes. He stumbled, but Yuuri managed to stabilize them by pressing his hand on the wall. The kiss broke off and Yuuri burst out laughing.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” He brushed Victor’s hair off his forehead and planted a soft kiss on his lips. “If we get injured like this with Worlds just around the corner, Coach Yakov will murder us.”

Victor lowered Yuuri to the ground gently. “I really need you in bed now, Yuuri. With me. In me.” He put emphasis on the last two words, wanting Yuuri to fully understand just how much he desired him and how.

Yuuri sighed deeply. “Okay.” He put his arms loosely around Victor’s neck.

“Is that ok?”

He nodded, and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Victor. It was deep and wet, but less urged than before. “Take off your clothes.” He commanded, whispering against Victor’s lips. Victor proceeded to obey immediately.  He had already removed his jacket and trousers and was about to undo his necktie when Yuuri softly put a hand on his wrist. “Keep the tie, I like it.”

Victor smiled. “Is that a fetish?” He asked with genuine interest, but Yuuri only smiled and marched towards the bed.

“I just like it.” He had partially undressed as well, only his boxers and socks remaining. Victor grimaced.

“Yuuri, please take off the socks.” Was there an item of cloth unsexier than socks? No.

Yuuri sad on the edge of the bed, rising up one leg parallel to the floor. “If it bothers you so much, come and take them off yourself.”

Victor hurried to join him, and kneeled on the carpet next to the bed. He looked up at Yuuri, who was gazing back at him intensely, and licked his lips. He left a kiss on Yuuri’s knee, the start of a trail of soft and wet ones, all along his leg and down to his ankle. He took the cuff of Yuuri’s sock between this teeth and pulled down. Yuuri giggled, but kept his eyes on Victor. Taking the entire sock off using only his mouth wasn’t easy, but he did it with determination, his gaze fixed on Yuuri to gauge his reaction. When he finished, he discarded it on the floor. Yuuri put his now naked foot down and raised the other leg. “This one too,” He commanded, combing Victor’s silky hair with his fingers.

Victor obeyed promptly. This time, he grabbed the tip with his mouth, and pulled from there, taking the sock off in one fluid motion. Yuuri’s feet were covered in bruises and healed blisters, proof of his hard work. Victor kissed each of them. Gently, Yuuri pushed him back slightly and stood up. He was visibly aroused, a wet spot tainting his boxers. Victor’s own erection felt tight in his underwear. He could guess what Yuuri was about to ask. “Take them off.” Yuuri’s voice was soft.

Victor lifted a little, putting the weight on his knees. He kissed Yuuri on the abdomen, next to his bellybutton, and studied how to proceed. Boxers seemed more complicated to remove with his teeth than socks, and even more so with Yuuri being hard as a rock. Victor didn’t want to hurt him. He tugged on several spots along the waistline, lowering it little by little, and accidentally bit Yuuri on the hip.  

“Sorry!” He kissed that spot.

“It’s ok,” Yuuri laughed. “Keep going.”

Victor gave a few final tugs, his hands firmly planted on the carpet so he wouldn’t use them by instinct, and let the boxers fall all the way to Yuuri’s ankles.

He was positively infatuated with Yuuri’s cock. He adored its size, shape – slightly bent to the right – and smell, salty and intense yet not unpleasant at all. There was a drop of precum trickling down the head, Victor licked it before it could fall. He kept licking, all down to the base, up to the glans and around the corona, wetting it with saliva before taking it in his mouth. He started only with the head, bobbing a little, with no real pressure. Yuuri moaned. “Victor, more,” He grabbed a fistful of Victor’s hair “ah, suck harder.” The command was said in a steady voice, but Yuuri’s cheeks were red and he was looking at Victor almost shyly. He wasn’t prone to talk dirty and was still embarrassed by it, even if he was getting more confident about stating what he wanted. If he asked like that, there was no way Victor could refuse.

Victor took Yuuri’s dick in his mouth at once and sucked hard, suctioning to create more friction. He relaxed the pressure a little bit to twirl his tongue around the head, then suctioned, and relaxed again so he could take it in all down to the base. Yuuri kept making small, very erotic, sounds all the while, his hand caressing Victor’s head. He wasn’t very vocal, but his reaction and body language were expressive enough to tell Victor that he was doing fine. He didn’t want to use his hands on Yuuri’s dick, just to continue with the trend of doing things with his mouth only, but decided to caress his lover’s leg. He made little circles on the skin, going up and down, then moved to Yuuri’s ass. It was gorgeous: firm and muscular, round and pronounced, and soft to the touch. He had stretch marks on the hips, white, twisted lines painted against his skin. They were beautiful, as was Yuuri, perfect in all his imperfection.

He kept sucking, alternating between soft and hard, deep and shallow. Yuuri panted and moaned softly, his nails lightly scraping Victor’s scalp. “Ah, stop,” Victor didn’t. “Victor, stop.” Yuuri repeated, more firmly. “I want to touch you too.”

Victor gave a last, long, lick and pulled away, swallowing. He got up to his feet. “I also want you to touch me, Yuuri.” He purred. “I’m a bit desperate right now, actually.”

“Oh, are you now?” Yuuri sat down on the bed, smiling, and yanked Victor’s necktie to pull him closer. “Come here.”

Victor sat on Yuuri’s lap facing him, planting his knees on the mattress on each side of Yuuri, and put his arms around him. They kissed, their tongues lazily twirling around each other. Yuuri’s hands found the front of Victor’s shirt, and started playing with the buttons. Victor broke off the kiss and laid back just enough to let Yuuri work comfortably.

“Say, Yuuri,” He started, trailing his fingers on the back of Yuuri’s neck. “Do you like telling me what to do? It seemed like you were enjoying it.”

Yuyri stopped unbuttoning Victor’s shirt for a moment and shifted a little. “I think so? I’ve never really considered it before.” He looked at Victor in the eye, frowning. “Does it make you uncomfortable? If you hate it, I…”

“I like it!” Victor interrupted enthusiastically. “It turns me on when you’re bossy.”

“Really?”

Victor kissed him. “As long as you are comfortable with it.”

“I do like it,” Yuuri hesitated. “Not always, but sometimes, like just now…”

“You like having me at your mercy?”

Yuuri buried himself on Victor’s chest. “I wouldn’t put it like that,”

“Do you want to keep doing that, or be like usual?” He rocked his hips, pressing his erection against Yuuri. “I really don’t mind as long as we do something soon.”

Yuuri seemed to consider it for a second – his face was hidden from Victor, so he couldn’t see his expression – then looked at him in the eye. He finished quickly unbuttoning his shirt, and took it off, taking care on leaving Victor’s necktie around his neck. “Lay down.”

“Yes, sir!”

Yuuri kneeled above Victor. “Is there anything you really don’t want to do?” Victor could tell he was visibly worried about crossing a line or freaking Victor out, which was adorably touching and made sense considering Yuuri was still becoming comfortable with being more dominant himself. He lacked experience and that clearly made him unsecure, so Victor had been taken the lead the first times. Yuuri himself didn’t seem to know about his own preferences at first, so they had taken their time to experiment, slowly finding out what worked best for them, and little by little Yuuri came out of his shell, just as he had been doing in other aspects of his life. Truth was, although Victor did had experience with sex, he had never tried that kind of play before. He wasn’t sure about his limits, but he had read somewhere about the importance of having a code in case one of them needed to stop.

“If you ask me something and I don’t want to do it, I’ll say ‘purple’.” He replied.

“Why purple?”

“I just like that color.” He replied honestly, putting his arms around Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled amusedly. “Okay,” They kissed, deep and slow. Victpr tried to put his legs around Yuuri’s waist, but he backed off, laughing. “Not so fast, Victor.”

“Fast? Yuuri, I’m seriously dying here.” That made Yuuri chuckle again. He left a trail of little bites and kisses on Victor’s chest, alternating between rough and soft.

“What do you want me to do to you?”

“Touch me,” Victor whined, not minding how desperate he sounded. “Please, Yuuri…”

Yuuri kept leaving small, teasing marks on Victor’s skin, travelling further and further down his body. “With my hands or with my mouth?”

It was a hard question, since Victor would be okay with anything as long as he could get some relief soon, and his brain wasn’t capable of much rational thought at the present time. Yuuri was looking at him, and Victor could feel himself melt under the intensity of his gaze. “Mouth?” He could barely mutter. It wasn’t an order, not even a suggestion, but closer to a beg. He had given control to Yuuri and he didn’t want to take it back from him.

Yuuri kissed him next to his belly button. “Sure.” He gave a long lick along the waistline of Victor’s boxers, and then another one over the fabric, just to the right of his dick. He was about to lose his mind.

“Yuuri, please, I need you,” He begged.

Yuuri chuckled. “Lift your butt a little.”

Victor did as told making it easy for Yuuri to remove his underwear and toss it aside. Yuuri traced a hand over his abdomen gingerly, feeling his musculature. Victor’s breath hitched. Yuuri’s hands were warm, they irradiated a heat that seeped into his body and extended through it. He felt himself burn.

Yuuri’s fingers stopped on Victor’s necktie – he had forgotten he was wearing it – and grabbed it. He undid the knot but didn’t discard it, instead fixed his gaze on it, seemingly lost in thought. It was an expression Victor had seen before, whenever Yuuri got an idea and was trying to sort it out in his head before voicing it. He let Yuuri figure out what he wanted without urging him, and Yuuri didn’t make him wait long.

“Can I tie your hands?” He asked, a faint blush on his cheeks. They hadn’t done that before, Yuuri had never even expressed an interest on it, yet Victor didn’t give it a second thought.

“Yes.” He replied with conviction, and put his wrists together, offering them to Yuuri. Swallowing hard, Yuuri passed the fabric under them, then around twice, and made a knot meticulously.

“Is it too tight?” He asked once he finished. “Does it hurt?”

Victor twisted his wrists, as if he was trying to escape. It was tight enough that he wouldn’t be able to break free, but wasn’t uncomfortable in the slightest. The tie was made of good quality silk, soft to the touch, and didn’t bruise his skin. “It’s perfect,” He assured Yuuri. “Doesn’t hurt at all.”

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?”

Victor propped himself up to give Yuuri a quick kiss. “One hundred percent”

Yuuri leaned back and took a good look at him. Victor spread his legs open. He adored the way Yuuri looked at him when they were in bed. It left him lightheaded, and always made him want to offer a good view. He knew he was considered a sex symbol by his fans and most of the skating world in general, and he did enjoy it – it was funny and flattering and he had used it in his favor to shape his public image – but the lust of thousands of anonymous people was abstract, and couldn’t compare to the fire in Yuuri’s eyes. He had never wanted anyone in particular to desire him, not the way he craved for Yuuri’s attention. He loved being observed by him, and he was absolutely savoring being at his mercy.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Yuuri decided to stop staring and actually touch him. He dragged his fingers over Victor’s thigh in a feather-like touch, slowly. Victor trembled. Yuuri kissed his skin once, twice, three times, again and again, moving up to his groin – but not where Victor wanted him most -, his bellybutton, over the line of his hipbones and, finally, **finally** , when Victor was thinking he really was about to die of sexual frustration, he kissed his cock. A soft, little warm kiss that made Victor groan, and then Yuuri chuckled softly and took his erection in his mouth without warning.

Victor moaned. Everything muted down. There was only pleasure, and the soft warmth of Yuuri’s mouth. After being neglected for so long, his dick was oversensitive. It felt too good, too intense, and he took a deep breath in and out, emptying his lungs and concentrating in not coming too fast. Yuuri kept his eyes on him, sucking meticulously. He had been so shy the first time, unconfident but eager to please, and now he was so good, able to dominate him just with his gaze, hot and intense. Victor loved both sides of Yuuri, and he would continue to love him as he kept evolving.

As suddenly it had engulfed him, the heat disappeared. Yuuri moved aside and got off the bed, leaving Victor whining in frustration.

“Stay put,” He commanded. Victor observed him as he looked around the room, rummaging through their things. He could tell what he was searching, and licked his lips in anticipation. Soon enough, Yuuri rejoined him, bringing with him lube and a condom. “Raise your legs.” Victor did as told, bringing his knees up to his chest easily thanks to his athletic flexibility.

As usual, Yuuri was very careful with the preparations. He started massaging the rim with lube-coated fingers, in circular motions, barely putting any pressure at the entrance. Victor gasped at the sudden sensation of cold against his heated skin, and tensed involuntarily. Yuuri left a couple of small kisses along his thigh, caressing it with his left hand, and Victor focused on breathing in and out, making himself relax.

Yuuri’s slender fingers worked on him slowly but relentlessly. He focused on loosening Victor up, teasing more than giving real pleasure, first with just one finger then with two, in scissoring motions. It wasn’t enough. Not thick enough, not deep enough. Victor wiggled, trying to get more of Yuuri’s fingers inside, but Yuuri planted a firm hand on his abdomen to restrain him.

“Don’t move,” He commanded, a glint of amusement in his eyes. “Or I’ll stop.”

“Please don’t stop,” He almost sobbed. “I need more, please, Yuuri.”

Yuuri leaned over to kiss him, as he kept moving his fingers inside him, slowly, so slowly. Victor felt a third digit slid in, lubricating him even more. He liked the sensation of stretching, it was a different kind of pleasure from direct stimulation and he welcomed it, unsure of how long he would last if Yuuri went right for his prostate.

Yuuri seemed to understand without being told, so he focused on preparing Victor more than on actively making him feel good, only giving some licks and tugs at his dick every now and then, without putting his fingers all in.      

“Yuuri, I’m ready,” He stated when he decided he couldn’t take it any longer. “I need you inside. Now.”  

Yuuri opening and closed his fingers one last time, and too them out slowly. He wiped the extra lube on the sheet distractedly, not taking his eyes off Victor. He still had his glasses on, Victor wanted to believe it was so he could see him properly.

“Get on all fours.” He commanded, hesitantly. They had barely used that posture, usually opting for face to face, but Yuuri seemed to be in an experimental mood and Victor was all for it. He obeyed immediately, turning around with agility despite the binds.

Yuuri grabbed the condom he had left on the bed earlier and, tearing off the wrapping, he put it on himself. He applied a bit of lube on it, extending it carefully, then positioned behind Victor and grabbed his hips gently, but didn’t attempt to do more. Victor looked at him as best as he could behind his shoulder. He realized he was leaving himself quite vulnerable. In that posture, and with his hands tied, Yuuri could hurt him and he wouldn’t be able to stop him easily; Victor guessed, judging by his expression was well as his personality and previous actions, that he was worried about overdoing it. It was sweet, Victor felt overtaken by sheer love and adoration towards Yuuri. He desired him intensely. He trusted Yuuri more than he had ever trusted anyone ever. Victor was willingly entrusting him with the power to hurt him - had done so long ago, truly, when he gave him his heart, some injuries cut as deeply and hurt as much as the physical ones - because he believed Yuuri would respect his limits.

“Yuuri, just fuck me,” He urged, wiggling his butt. “Do whatever you want with me, I just want you.”

Yuuri sighed, caressing Victor’s back. “Lower your hips.”

Victor did, and soon felt Yuuri guiding himself in, the tip of his dick pressing against his entrance. He slid in and out, little by little, entering a bit deeper each time, until he was all in. Victor was taken over by a sudden and intense sense of relief, like he had been missing a piece of him just a moment ago and he was finally complete. At last, he had what he needed so desperately, what he had been craving for. “Yuuri...” He trembled.

Yuuri started moving, slowly, barely pulling out before thrusting in again. He was being gentle and it drove Victor crazy. He felt delightfully full and stretched. It was intense, almost too much, and yet not enough. “I love your cock,” He moaned. He was leaning on the bed, resting his weight on his forearms and face. In that posture, tied as he was, it would be hard to reach back and touch his dick, but if he did, he was sure it would be leaking hard.

He was about to beg Yuuri for more, but there was no need. Without prompting, he strengthened his grip on Victor’s hips, pulled himself out and pushed back in, deep and fast. Victor moaned, and almost sobbed when Yuuri did it again. 

“You like that?” He towered over Victor, powerful, dominant.

“Yes!” He moved his hips to meet Yuuri’s. “And you? Do you, ah, you do like it?”

“Yes,” He ran a hand over Victor’s back. “You’re burning, Victor.” He felt like he could melt.

Yuuri fucked him mercilessly, his fingers digging on Victor’s hips. He kept a steady pace, as hard and fast as he could without becoming erratic. He has hitting Victor just on the right spot, perfectly, and Victor took it all, letting himself submit completely, entrusting his pleasure, his entire being, to Yuuri. He buried himself on the pillow, moaning into it.

“Don’t,” Yuuri said, slowing down slightly. “Let me see you.” Victor knew it was supposed to be an order, but his voice was so soft, it almost sounded like he was begging, and Victor wanted nothing but to give in to all his pleas.

He turned his head, resting his right cheek on the pillow, which allowed both of them to get a better look at each other. Yuuri looked flustered, strands of black hair sticking to his forehead, and breathtakingly beautiful.

“You look so handsome, Yuuri,” He jerked his hips up, changing the angle. “So good…”

“You too,” Yuuri panted, thrusting into him, not letting the pace slip.

“I’m yours, Yuuri,” He spread his legs wider, allowing Yuuri to penetrate deeper, and tried to reach back with his hands. “My ass is yours, I’m all yours, everything, ah,” He wanted, needed to touch himself, but it was hard, he couldn’t reach properly. “Everything yours, Yuuri, I…”

Yuuri pulled out and in again, deep, and Victor couldn’t help but let out a high pitched cry.

“Don’t touch yourself. Not yet.”

“Yuuri!” He whined, feeling short of breath. “Please touch me!” It was so good too good, he was desperate.

“I’ll touch you” He promised. “But not yet.”

Victor moaned. He was on the edge, completely overcome by pleasure, just a little push would undo him for good. He could go crazy from that bliss. “Yuuri, please, I’ll do anything, use me, just, ah!”

Yuuri fell back to shallower thrusts, teasing Victor’s entrance, and he really thought he was losing his mind. He couldn’t think, it was just pure pleasure. “Yuuri, Yuuri,” He repeated, over and over. “Fuck, Yuuri…”

Yuuri pushed deeper again, pulling Victor closer to him, and reached down, taking his leaking dick into his fist. He pumped once, twice, just a few times, and it was enough to send Victor over the edge, moaning Yuuri’s name loud enough for all of Korea to hear.

Yuuri finished milking him before slowly pulling out, letting Victor fall on the bed. Still on a post-orgasm haze, he barely registered Yuuri manhandling him with ease and making him lie on his back. He kneeled above Victor and took off the condom, tossing it aside. He started pumping his still engorged cock, eagerly. “I want to finish on your face.” He whispered hurriedly. It was enounced as a question, like asking for permission. He didn’t need to.

“Yes.” Victor smiled, offering himself to Yuuri. “Give me your cum.”

He didn’t have to wait long. A few more pumps and Yuuri was coming all over him, his warm semen covering Victor’s face and chest. He licked the bits that feel close to his mouth.  Yuuri lay down on the bed next to him, catching his breath. His forehead was covered in pearls of sweat.

"Ah, Victor, sorry!" He realized quickly, hurrying to untie him. He undid the knot carefully, and rubbed on Victor's wrists to get the blood running. "Are you okay?"

"Very okay." He left a chaste kiss on Yuuri's cheek. It tasted a bit salty. "That was the most intense orgasm I've ever had, thank you."

"I'm glad." He said, a bit shyly. Getting some paper tissues from a box on the bedside table, he started cleaning Victor up. "We should take a shower."

"Later," He didn't mind the post coital stickiness as much as Yuuri. "Come here."

Yuuri sighed and lay down next to him, resting his head on Victor's shoulder. Victor covered them both with the sheet, and snuggled closer. 

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked, caressing Yuuri's hair.

"Hmm, yes," He smiled tenderly at him "You were so..." He buried himself on Victor's shoulder."

Victor chuckled. "Next time we do it like this, you could spank me," He suggested, getting a sudden burst of inspiration. "I wouldn't mind."

"Huh?!" Yuuri incorporated himself suddenly, resting his weight on his elbow. "You... Really?" His ears were a deep shade of red, but there was a glint of interest in his eyes.

"Sure! As long as it's only on my butt, though, I don't think I'd like getting hit on the face."

Yuuri looked quite horrified at the idea. "I wouldn't, of course, I..." He stuttered, then took a deep breath, letting himself fall on Victor's chest. "Do you really like these things?"

"It's the first time I let someone tie me or order me around, actually." He confessed, wrapping Yuuri in his arms.

"Seriously?" He raised his head, looking at Victor in the eye.

"Yeah, but I did like it a lot," He brushed the hair from Yuuri's forehead. “I told you, you're hot when you get bossy. I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with, though."

 

"I liked it," Yuuri said slowly, tracing a finger over Victor's chest. "And I think I could try," He was getting redder. So adorable. "The spanking thing. If you want to." He quickly added.

"I do! Sounds fun," He kissed Yuuri. "But I love anything we do, really. Normal is more than fine."

"I like normal." He was smiling, warm as the sun, so Victor smiled as well, and bopped Yuuri's nose. Yuuri got back at him by messing his hair, and soon they were rolling on the bed, tickling each other, kissing and laughing. They ended up wrapped on each other, content and warm. Victor closed his eyes. He felt himself relax, perfectly happy and sated as he was.

"Hey, Victor, don't sleep."

Victor made a guttural sound. He was already dozing off, so comfortable beside Yuuri.

"Victor," Yuuri called again, prolonging the 'o' sound and poking him on the ribs. "we need a shower."

"Tomorrow." He muttered, not opening his eyes.

Yuuri sighed, and for a second Victor believed he had given up and would let him sleep, but instead he whispered in his ear, in a husky, commanding voice.

"Victor, to the shower. Now."  Victor opened his eyes, slowly.   

“You love torturing me, don’t you?”

Yuuri laughed, pure and honest. “Come on, we don’t have to check out until 12 tomorrow, I’ll let you sleep in.” He pulled Victor’s arms, forcing him out of the bed.

Victor followed him hand in hand, sighing to himself. Yuuri truly had him wrapped around his finger, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and concrit!! Feel free to come scream with me about Victuuri on my twitter @idrinkmyfriends


End file.
